seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
One Piece 2nd Generation: The Great Pirate Games Part 8
Roxas walked through the trees to see a sparkling blue lake, reflecting the sight of the moon. Everything was peaceful, the scent carried by the wind gave the feeling of ease and tranquility. He saw a body laying motionless in the water. "Regulus..." He said to himself as he dived in, swimming to the center. Regulus floated there looking up to the sky, his body covered in bruises, burns, and deep cuts. "I'm sorry Roxas.. I didn't expect him to have a devil fruit... Let alone the golden dragon fruit.." "It's alright old man. Let's just get going." Roxas pulled on Regulus who glared at him and pulled away. "Regulus, let's go." "I can't go back... Not yet anyway." "You mind letting me in on why?" "I can't tell you.. You wouldn't understand." Roxas looked down to the water, then back to his mentor with pleading eyes. "I can always try." Regulus exhaled. "Roxas... As you know, Saber and I are brothers. Since we were little, we knew we were bound to go in different directions. So we made a promise... To live our lives to the fullest. If one of us however, becomes.... Different.... We would like to die beforehand." Roxas floated in the water. "Different? Different how?" "Think of it like this... There's a straight path to your destiny. If you were to stray from that path that would make you different. I think." "You're terrible at this." "You think I don't know that?" "You probably do. I'm just telling you again." Regulus laughed. "You are too much like that man." "Well he is my father. Of course we'll share some similarities." Roxas looked up to the night sky. "I'll eventually surpass him." "In what? Strength or stupidity?" "Go to hell Regulus!" Roxas laughed. - Kent and Septimus squared off, watching each other's movements carefully. Kent smirked and held out his hand. "Gia Gia no Rokketo!" His hand grew metallic and shot off his arm. In an instant Septimus was next to Kent and slammed him down into the sand. Kent quickly pulled himself out only to be kicked up into the sky. He flopped around until he gained his balance with metallic wings. Kent looked at the shoreline to see Septimus had disappeared. "Where did he go? He can't be that fast!" "On the contrary." Septimus stated. Kent's eyes widened as he turned around to Septimus floating behind him. "I'm way faster." He said before burying a fury of punches into Kent, knocking him out the sky. "Meteor!!" He shouted and threw his hand down. A golden orb of energy broke through the clouds and came barreling down to Kent. Kent laid in the sand and watched it fly down to him. His body felt heavy and sluggish, refusing to move from its place. A nervous smile decorated his weary face as he took a breath. "KABE!!!" He yelled. A large wall of gears grew from the ground and met with the meteor, dispersing it across the island. Septimus smiled. "I guess he still has a little fight left in him." The golden aura around him started to flow brighter. "Falling Star Technique: Asteroid!" He shouted as he flew down at high speed, breaking through Kent's wall and slamming his fists into Kent's body knocking him deeper into the sand. Septimus flew back and looked down into the hole. "Oops... I may have gone too far." He said worryingly as he stared at the bottom. Kent pulled himself out the sand and spat out mud. "Ugh. That was close. Too close." He looked up to Septimus and gave a thumbs down. "If you think I'll go down that easily, you're sorely mistaken!" "It wouldn't be as fun if you did." Kent climbed out the hole and charged for Septimus. "Gia Gia no Lancer!!" His fist grew longer to a single point, resembling a sword. He thrusted his lance at Septimus, who dodged it with a bored expression. "I expected more. You came out ready to fight. Was i imagining things?" "Of course not." Kent smiled and held out his lance. "Explode!!" The point of Kent's lance started to glow bright red before it exploded, knocking both Septimus and Kent backwards. Septimus bounced back up to see Kent above him. "Not bad kid. But you're too late." Septimus dashed away as Kent attacked. He slid to a stop a few meters away before dashing back and forcing Kent face first into the sand. Septimus stood over Kent disappointed. "So are we done?" Kent pulled his head up, barely able to catch his breath. "No way.. I still have a few tricks up my sleeve." Kent flipped into his back. "Gia Gia no Roketto Goliath!!" Two large cannons shot out from Kent's shoulders and shot off hundreds of mini missiles into Septimus' body. Septimus flew back into a tree and blood trickled down his mouth. He started to laugh heartily. "Oh that was nice." He peeled himself off the tree and dusted himself off. "So, I'm gonna assume that you're done?" Kent sat up. "Not at all." Septimus exhaled. "Alright, allow me to end this." Septimus started to glow bright gold, lighting up the night like a sun. "Sun Emperor: Yellow Giant!" Septimus raised his hand to the sky, and his aura traveled up his body to his hand, growing into a large ball of light. Kent slowly stood up, his knees buckled under his weight. "Don't get too confident. I can still fight. Gia Gia no Hammer Giant!!" He shot his hand forward, it grew in size matching the size of a Giants hand. Septimus tossed the ball of energy, completely annihilating Kent's Attack and encasing him in energy. When the light faded, Kent laid in the sand with smoke sizzling off of him. Septimus walked over to him and poked his body. "You dead? Maybe Mel was right. I shouldn't go all." Kent opened his eyes slowly. "I... I lost..." He stuttered before falling completely unconscious. Septimus exhaled and lifted Kent over his shoulder. He walked over to Kent's ship and knocked on the door. Fantasia angrily opened the door. "WHO THE FUCK IS KNOCKING ON THE DAMN DOOR?!!" She yelled looking up to Septimus. "Who the hell are you?" Septimus bowed. "Good evening, my name is Septimus. I'm here to drop off your captain." He lowered Kent to her height and she stared at him. "This is your captain isn't he?" "Yeah that's our idiot." She groaned and tried to pick him up. "Yeah, fuck that. Come on in Seinfeld." "Septimus." "Siegfried." Fantasia motioned for him to enter and walked down the hall to Kent's room. "Here it is. I'm going to bed." Fantasia yawned as she made her way back to her room. Septimus laid Kent down in his bed and left the room. He made his way to the top deck to see a large man waiting for him. "Hello there Septimus." "Galick." Septimus responded coldly, glaring at him with piercing eyes. "Relax, I'm not here to kill you. I'm here to talk. You're my only challenge on this island, so I wanted to make a pact. When this is all over, I want to kill you." "You can try." Septimus stated before walking past him. "It would be a shame if your crew were to perish due to your idiocy." Septimus stopped in his tracks. "Galick, what do you truly want?" "I want to make an alliance. You and I can rule over these pitiful pirates and make them our slaves. The first step to becoming Yonkou. Or better yet... The Pirate King." Septimus exhaled. "Galick, when Gold Roger had his final breath, I doubt he wants someone like you to succeed him. As for teaming up with you, forget it. I'd rather die." "That can be arranged." Galick growled. "Leave this ship Galick. Before I get angry." "WILL YOU BOTH JUST FUCKIN LEAVE?!! IM TRYNA SLEEP!!" Fantasia yelled. Category:TrueKing3000 Category:One Piece 2nd Generation Category:The Great Pirate Games Arc Category:Chapters